


Venemous

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Character Death, Hatred, Killing, M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: È il desiderio, Yuta. È un desiderio che hai sempre provato, è un desiderio di cui sapevi già fin dall’inizio che non ti saresti liberato mai, perché è troppo forte la voglia di farlo adesso, così forte che non sai come fermarti.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Venemous

**_ \- Venemous - _ **

Lo senti, sempre più forte.

È il desiderio, Yuta. È un desiderio che hai sempre provato, è un desiderio di cui sapevi già fin dall’inizio che non ti saresti liberato mai, perché è troppo forte la voglia di farlo adesso, così forte che non sai come fermarti.

È di fronte a te, e senti la sua paura, e comprendi che cosa voglia dire tenere in mano la vita di qualcuno, comprendi che cosa significhi sentirsi così potenti, per una volta, non dover stare lì fermi a subire perché si è più piccoli, perché si è più taciturni, perché si hanno meno possibilità.

Perché sei sempre rimasto in silenzio, ed ora che senti quegli anni di frasi non dette esplodere, le parole non bastano più.

L’impugnatura del coltello è così stretta nella tua mano che senti ogni singolo dettaglio della plastica grezza imprimersi nella tua pelle, e sei certo che continuerai a vedere quei segni ancora a lungo, che non ti abbandoneranno così facilmente, così come quegli occhi di paura che di stanno di fronte.

Sai che non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, perché è giusto così.

Perché Yuta è innocuo, perché Yuta è ingenuo, perché Yuta è contento di quello che ha, e non ha mai chiesto niente di più.

Perché Yuta non ha mai rivelato i desideri nascosti in fondo al suo cuore, e ha sempre ritenuto che darli a vedere non avrebbe poi cambiato di molto la situazione.

Ma ora sei stanco di subire, stanco di rimanere a guardare lo sfacelo di un uomo che va di pari passo col tuo, e hai finalmente preso quella decisione che pendeva sul tuo capo da troppo tempo.

Sei lì, dove hai sempre sognato essere, e ora che ci sei non puoi permetterti di vacillare.

E perché lo fai, allora?

Lo desideri, no? Desideri porre fine alla sua vita e al tuo dolore, desideri poterti ritagliare la tua fetta di felicità o un po’ di riposo per la tua mente se non altro, ma sai perfettamente che questo non cambierà mai.

Hai fottutamente paura, la stessa che prova lui, ma cerchi di non darlo a vedere, perché questo è il tuo momento, ed è il momento che tu ti mostri forte.

Che finga di non essere quel debole che, in fondo, sei stato in tutti questi anni.

Ti avvicini, di un passo, e sei più vicino al tuo desiderio.

Alzi la mano, senti le sue preghiere e i suoi lamenti, lo vedi quasi piangere come un bambino, e quelle lacrime e quell’umiliazione fanno da linfa alla tua vendetta.

Perché lui ha sempre avuto tutto, e tu sei rimasto soltanto con le briciole di quello che ha scelto di lasciarti.

Non vuoi che vada avanti così, non vuoi più ritrovarti da solo a casa la sera, a domandarti che cosa ci faccia tu ancora in vita, per che cosa tu stia vivendo, quando la solitudine ti divora dal di dentro e tu non sai come sconfiggerla.

Vuoi estirpare la sua presenza dal mondo come estirperesti il veleno da una ferita ancora aperta, e senti che è giusto farlo, e senti che lui non merita di vivere più di quanto non lo meriti tu.

E ti avvicini, ancora e ancora, e ad ogni tuo passo vedi la convinzione farsi più forte nel suo sguardo, e sai che non credeva che l’avresti fatto davvero, perché tu sei il piccolo ed ingenuo Yuta che non desidera mai niente e che mai niente chiede, perché è contento così com’è.

E Yuta non avrebbe mai il coraggio di farlo. Ma invece ce l’hai, non è vero?

Perché è tutto quello che chiedi a te stesso.

Ti chini, e affondi il coltello con una brutalità che non sapevi di avere.

Una volta. Due.

È affascinante la vista del suo sangue. Non sembri averne mai abbastanza, non sembri essere in grado di fermarti.

Muore, davanti a te, e i suoi occhi sono ancora aperti, ancora pregni di quella stessa paura che ti ha dato la forza di andare avanti, di realizzare quel desiderio che è rimasto chiuso nel tuo cuore per troppo tempo ormai.

Ti fermi.

È finita, adesso.

E tu sai che non cambierà niente, che non avrai la tua fetta di felicità, ma adesso non importa.

Hai le mani sporche del sangue di Jin, e sai che questo non ti darà il diritto di avere Kame, ma non importa.

Sei felice, perché hai estirpato quella presenza dalla sua vita.


End file.
